1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underwater golf ball retrieving tools, especially for use in retrieving balls in remote and otherwise inaccessible areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, individual user underwater golf ball retrieving tools had a limited reach of twenty (20) feet and required attachment to a handle. This undesirable limiting feature suggests that a means is needed to extend the reach of such tools.
Due to the buoyancy of the golf ball, the construction of current-type retrievers requires delicate manipulation to avoid striking the ball too sharply, thus deflecting said ball away from the tool's retainer This unsatisfactory relationship between retriever and ball points to a need to confine the ball inescapably in the area immediately ahead of the retaining means.
Another undesirable feature of state of the art retrievers is the inability to place the retrieving tool in remote and otherwise inaccessible areas, i.e., near an island, sheer opposite bank or other obstruction that would prevent physical access to the opposite side of the water hazard. Thus, a tool and a means for deploying that tool that will efficiently operate are needed.
Most golfers, therefore, would find it desirable to have a tool requiring no special dexterity or manipulative skill to accomplish the herein described ends.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved golf ball retriever for retrieving golf balls from a water hazard that utilizes a plurality of rolling, ball-pinching discs within a cooperating frame suitable for being deployed into a water hazard by casting by means of a cord centrally attached to the frame, the frame being designed to provide down pressure by hydroplaning action when the cord is drawn through the water and the discs each having multiple flat-sided peripheries for providing traction with the bottom of the water hazard.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an improved golf ball retriever that is rugged and easily adaptable for being carried in a golfer's bag.